1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slot structure and, more particularly, to a universal slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the computer science and technology, new transmission interface is developed by innovating. To increase the transmission speed of the interface, many different specifications are developed for different kinds of slots on the motherboard in the several decades that the computer is developed for.
To increase the competition of the products, motherboard manufacturers usually provides various slot specifications on the products to allow the products to be compatible and decrease the rate of replacing the interface cards. However, the area of the motherboard should meet specific specifications, and room for providing slots also is limited. A motherboard cannot be provided with too many slots. Motherboard manufacturers need to consider how to provide slots with a proper quantity and specifications when designing products.
Therefore, manufacturers hopes to increase the flexibility of replacing interface cards with different specifications and increase the competition of the products by decreasing the area occupied by slots with different specifications on the motherboard and considering both the slot quantity and the slot specification.